Nothing
by BowChickaBowWoww
Summary: Annabeth caught Rachel and Percy kissing, although Rachel forced herself on him. Annabeth ends its, sending Percy into a drunken mission to get her back, even if he has to die while at it. One shot. *All mortals. Epilogue up!
1. Chapter 1

"Percy, come on!" Rachel whined.

I stumbled away from her, disgusted. Her breath smelled like liquor. _I knew it was a bad idea coming with her to this bar. I knew it. _I straightened out my jacket as I stomped outside, the cold whipping across my face like icicles. I heard the quick _click-clack _of Rachel's heels and walked faster. She grabbed me hand and spun me around to face her, _never knew she had so much strength._

"Percy, I'm sorry." She said, crying. Her curly hair was in a ponytail. She was wearing a trench coat over a black dress.

I hate it when women cry. I really do. I felt a little sympathy. "Rachel, I forgive you." I said, hating myself.

She bit her lip, "I really didn't mean it, I was just caught up in the moment, and you look really hot, and I couldn't help but think, oh gods I need to kiss him and I really like you, I really do, but you're with Annabeth, I don't know why but you are and-"

She talking really fast, unfortunately, I understood every word. I couldn't help but let my face get a little warm as she said that. "Stop, Rachel. Annabeth's my girlfriend for a reason."

She looked like she was going to cry again, "So… All the feelings you use to have, they're gone?" she asked.

"Rachel! We're twenty-one now! Those feelings were over once I turned sixteen!" I almost yelled.

She was crying again. She was too drunk. "You never missed me?" She asked, choked up.

I sighed, rubbing my eyes, I didn't have one drop of alcohol, though the redhead had about ten cups. I don't know why she was drinking so much. I turned to her again, she was staring at me. "Rachel-" I started, but I didn't get to finish because her lips crashed into mine.

I almost fell back because of the force. I tried to pull away, but she pulled me closer. This kiss was different before. The first had been a peck, this one… Was much hungrier. I was too surprised to do anything, but slowly, I felt myself kissing back.

_What the hell am I doing? I love Annabeth! _I suddenly felt too much hatred towards Rachel to even _think. _I roughly parted myself from her and wiped my lips, I opened my mouth to yell at her, but I heard something else. A strangled yell. I spun around, there was Annabeth.

Her blonde hair was let loose, something she rarely does, and her gray eyes full of her hurt. Thalia had her arm scooped around hers, and was in shock. Annabeth's hand was covering her mouth and she looked like she was going to cry.

"Annabeth…" I said, but I couldn't _think. _I couldn't do _anything _except watch her eyes fill up with tears. I couldn't do anything but _watch _as she shook.

"Jackson." Thalia growled, furious.

Everything happened very slowly then. Annabeth took out the ring I gave her last night, the one no one knew about. We were going to tell everyone at dinner, which was supposed to be tomorrow. She studied it, looked back at me, and then at the ring. Thalia was screaming, I don't know what, I wasn't listening, but she was advancing on Rachel.

Annabeth asked me silently, _why? _ I couldn't say anything. She shook her head, tears falling now, and let go of the ring. It seemed as if everything went silent and I only heard the ring hit the concrete.

Then everything was rushed. Thalia slapped Rachel, Annabeth pulled her away and practically ran down the busy New York street and disappeared through the crowd.

I felt as if I was sleepwalking.

"You liked it, didn't you?"

I never wanted to hit a girl as much as I did at that moment as Rachel touched my arm. I flinched from her touch and took off running in Annabeth's direction. I pushed several people out the way, almost got punched, but I _had _to get to Annabeth.

I couldn't find her. I sprinted all around town, but I couldn't find her. I was breathing heavily and sweat was going down my forehead, despite the November weather. I wiped out my phone and dialed a number. I called Annabeth 26 times already, this time I called Nico.

"What? I'm busy." He growled into the phone, although he sounded as if he was playing video games.

"I-Rachel-Kissed- _Annabeth!_" I said, though it came out illiterate because I was breathing too loudly.

"Rachel kissed Annabeth!" Nico yelled.

"_No! Rachel kissed me, Annabeth saw!_" I shouted, making the people around me winced and walk a little faster.

He cursed and made a lot of noises, "I'm heading out now." He told me to meet him at some bar.

It wasn't long before I got there, I sat on a stool and held my head; I had a huge headache. I couldn't stop thinking about Annabeth. Her dropping the ring made it clear enough, _we're done. _She practically tattooed it on my heart.

I ordered a coke. I finished with my first cup as Nico slid into the seat next to mine. "Vodka, with some lemon. Do you guys have food here? Like garlic bread? No? Okay, fine, sorry I asked." He grumbled to himself shortly before turning to me.

"What happened?" He asked, taking a sip out of his drink.

I sighed, rubbing my eyes. "I was out doing some errands. I saw Rachel. I haven't seen her in a while, so she wanted to have a drink and catch up. She was a little messed up, though. She had a bunch of drinks, I hardly took a sip. She was drunk. She kissed me, I left. I went outside; she apologized, but then kissed me again. I turn around and see Annabeth behind me."

He didn't say anything for a whole minute. "Did you do anything to make Annabeth believe the kiss was _your _fault?" He leaned in and asked me in a whisper, "Did you kiss her back?"

I didn't say anything. I did kiss back, I realized. Not only did I kiss back, I was _into _it. "I'm such a fucking moron!" I yelled and slammed my head on the wooden table. I groaned loudly, "Yes, I kissed her back."

"What the hell did you do it then? What the hell do you think was going to happen after you kissed her? Everything would go back to normal? You need to think these things, Percy! Were you not going to tell Annabeth? Were you going to kiss her, and then dump Annabeth for her?"

"No, _no! _Nico! I gave Annabeth a ring! I love her! I don't know why I did it, alright? She… seduced me." I said, disgusted with her, and myself.

"You shouldn't have kissed her back. I'm sure if it was Rachel that kissed you, and then you pushed her away, Annabeth would have forgiven you and beat the shit out of Rachel, but you kissed her back. I'm sorry, Perce, but you asked for it." He said, finishing up his drink.

I know he was telling the brutal truth, but I was angry. Angry at him, me, Rachel, Annabeth, and even Thalia. I took a deep, shaky breath. "What if I can change her mind? What if-"

"Percy, let her think right now. She just saw you kiss another girl, how do you think she feels? Give her some space." I must've looked pretty miserable, because her took a sharp breath and turned to the bartender. "One cup of your strongest drink, please."

In a matter of seconds a clear drink sat in front of me. "This for me?" I asked.

He nodded, "Drink. It'll help her forget about Annabeth for a while. Come on, you're better without her." He said, and then ordered another cup of Vodka.

I mixed the drink a little. I pretended that maybe this wasn't so bad, and maybe I wasn't so depressed. I couldn't even fool myself.

My phone vibrated. I took it out; it was a text from my mom. I caught sight of my background. It was Annabeth and me, drinking out of the same smoothie. My heart dropped. I looked at the drink and drank the whole thing in one shot.

I winced, _man that is strong. _I shivered a little and shook my head. "What the hell was that?" I asked, getting a bit of a headache. He shrugged. "A Corona, please?" I asked.

An hour later, I was _drunk. _I had about ten Coronas. A few other mixes, too. The world spun a bit. "I thought you said I would _forget _about her. Now I can't stop thinking about her!" I said, my words slow and jumbled.

I stood, with a little help of Nico. I paid for my drinks, well, more like I threw a large amount of money on the table. I grabbed a bottle and I left the bar, Nico trailing behind me. I walked down the street, talking nonsense about Annabeth, I don't even remember.

"Percy, where are you going?" Nico asked. I was walking pretty fast.

I shrugged. I suddenly had an idea. I put the bottle down and leaned against the wall for support. I couldn't think. I wasn't thinking. I took out my phone and started dialing Annabeth's number.

"Percy, you probably shouldn't do that…" Nico started.

"No, I _know _that-that if I talk some sense into her, she'll change her mind." I said, at least, what I thought I said. Nico didn't seem understand. "We'll forget all of this and get married and have babies and everything."

"You're crazy." He said, slipping his hands into his pockets.

After I finally put the right number, I put the phone to my ear, stumbling a little as the street started to angle downwards. "Not crazy, in love." I said, dizzily.

"Percy, stop calling me!" Annabeth screamed into the phone.

"Annabeth, please! I love you!" I said, my words slurred.

"You obviously _don't _if you out kissing Rachel, that stupid, dumb-"

"Annabeth! Please, _please! _I'm s-sorry! Take me back, I regret kissing her! I wish I never did." My words were slurred.

I heard _nothing _but silence on the other line.

Someone finally said something. "Percy, don't call her again." Thalia growled.

"Thalia? I love her!" I argued lamely, my brain slowly processing everything. I swear there was three different Nico's in front of me.

"Thalia?" He perked up a little.

The phone line went dead. Anger burst inside of me and I threw the phone to the ground. I took another large gulp out of the bottle and slid on my back onto the floor. "Percy, get up! Get a hold of yourself!" He said.

He lifted me up. _God _I was drunk. I couldn't walk straight. Thankfully I still had the bottle; I was surprised I still had it with me. I took another drink.

Nico was telling me something, I don't know. He was telling me to forget about her, but the mere _thought _of that almost brought tears to my eyes. I've known Annabeth almost all my life, we had so many memories. I couldn't imagine life _without _her.

I started yelling, about Annabeth. I was saying I couldn't forget her, and I won't. Nico tried to calm me down, that hardly worked.

I kept walking. Nico walked alongside with me, saying something that happened the other day, trying to get my mind off Annabeth. I finished the bottle now, and left it on the street. I slid my hands in my pockets, trying to get rid of my raging migraine; my drunken steps almost making me trip every now and then. We started going over a bridge that went above a large river. I stopped walking when I reached the middle. Nico kept on, not knowing I stopped.

I looked over the edge, my mind still jumbled into pieces. I set my hands on the railing and clenched them, looking down at the water below. _Nothing. _I'm _nothing _with Annabeth. She's my life; she's a part of me. Without her, I'm incomplete, with her, I'm nothing_._

I swung my legs over the railing, sitting down. I looked down at the water. "Percy!" I heard Nico yell. "Are you fucking crazy?" He yelled, walking back towards me.

I shook my head, the water below blurring and un-blurring. I couldn't concentrate. I stood and felt weightless, only for a few seconds, and then I crashed into the water. The cold water put me into shock and I started freaking out. I was deep. I didn't have the energy to go up. My drunken mind wasn't up for it.

I felt my lungs tightened and struggled to hold my breath. I slowly felt like slipping into unconsciousness. Then I saw Annabeth. I looked curiously through the water. There she was, glowing, looking at me, a blank expression on her face. I reached out to her, but then I was abruptly pulled _up up up _and to the surface of the water.

I took a deep breath and choked trying to get more air into my lungs. I looked around surprised. Nico was dragging me back to the rocky shore. I collapsed on a large rock. Nico was shaking his head.

"That water is _freezing! _You are damn lucky I'm your best friend or you would've been _dead right _now! What were you thinking? You need to let her go, it's _over! _Hurting yourself isn't going to do anything!"

I was shaking from the cold. At least, I thought I was. I stumbled to stand, and then leaned over and vomited, the a bit of the alcohol leaving my body the hard way. We stayed there for a few minutes. I washed out my mouth with the river water and stood with Nico's help.

"I can't. Nico, she was _everything _to me_._" I said to him as he helped me get back on the sidewalk.

I felt a little better now that I didn't have all the liquor in my system. He didn't say anything. I realized I was dripping wet. "Percy, what we need to do now is get somewhere warm. I don't want to catch pneumonia." He said, talking to me like someone would to a little child that didn't know any better.

"Maybe…" I started, "If I go to her place… she'll see I'm mean it when I say I love her. She'll realize she made a mistake. If she sees how much I regret it, she'll take me back. Definitely." I said.

"No, Percy-"

"You're not going to stop me!" I yelled and walked away from him.

He didn't stop me.

I found myself on her street. I grabbed the railing of her stairs and with each step I had more and more doubts. My eyes were blurred, I struggled to find her doorbell, but I finally did and rang it three times. I knocked on her door until she opened.

She was wearing sweats. Her face was tear-streaked. She looked shocked that I was there. I put an arm on the door, trying not to fall.

I grabbed my hair with my hands, "AnnbetImsorry." I said, my swords slurred. I cursed, "I am sorry." I tried again, getting dizzy as I tried to focus on her.

"Have… Have you been drinking?" She asked, looking disgusted.

I nodded, "Yes, I have. Annabeth, I love you, I didn't mean what I did. Imanidiotyouansaidat." My words got more jumbled and harder to make sense of as I felt nauseated again and dazed.

Finally, I could see her clearly. "Save, Percy. I don't give second chances. For all I know it could happen again-"

"It _won't _though!" I yelled, my voice cracking. "I promise it won't, I promise. Please." I said, more softly now.

I grabbed the railing, my eyes sight turning black for a second. "You show up at my doorstep, _drunk _and you expect me believe anything you're saying?" She was trembling.

She studied me; she finally realized I was wet. "I tried drowning myself." I muttered.

"What?" She snapped.

"Why would you care, if you don't love me?" I said, not really understanding what I was saying.

"Get off my property." She growled, her eyes filling up with tears.

That damn near cried seeing her like that, knowing _I _caused that. "Annabeth, I'm _in love _with you. Tell me you feel the same way." I pleaded, dropping down to my knees.

She started at me. It felt like hours.

My knees hurt. I dropped rather hard.

She took a deep breath and opened her mouth.

Then closed it.

She said nothing as she shut the door on my face.

Nothing.

The tears came out now.

I tripped over my own feet getting off her stairs and walking down the street, rubbing my eyes and trying not to pass out.

I approached a busy intersection. Although it was about one in the morning, plenty of cars were still out.

I stumbled onto the street, my black dots appearing everywhere, my vision blurring.

I jumped as I heard loud irritating beeping noises. "_Percy!_" I heard a yell. I spun around and saw Nico waving his arms like a mad man and running towards me. I turned around; a car was heading straight towards me, its headlights blinding me and making me stumble back a few feet. My knees buckled under me. The car connected and then I felt pain _everywhere. _I heard myself scream, but it sounded miles away_. _Then, nothing. The pain left as quick as it came. I felt _nothing._


	2. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews, I really appreciate it 3**

**Mosst you guys said you wanted me to make another chapter... I'm not sure If I should, because it _is _a one-shot. Adding another chapter would possibly ruin the whole story, all-together, and probably make it cliche, which I don't want. If you guys want naother chapter, I might make one, or I'll just do an epilogue.**

**Yeah, an epilogue.**

**How does that sound?**

**I guess I'll make an epilogue, if I feel up to it. I _do _have other stories I need to work on, so I'll think about. *Just to let you guys in the loop.**

**One more thing, I forgot to mention. This story was based on the song _Nothing _by _The Script. _It's a really great song with a lot of meaning, so I decided a story to back it up.**

**Thank you, once again, for the reviews :)**

**- _BCBW :*_**


	3. Epilogue

**An Epilogue, from popular demand (: Enjoy!**

My body ached. That was the first thought to come to mind, after I was actually able to withstand the pain in my head. I groaned, and tried opening my eyes. It was a hard task, like I haven't opened them in days. When I finally did, I was in, what I recognized, as a hospital. I looked around in confusion. _Why am I in a hospital? _

I tried leaning up, but I felt a wave of nausea hit me and went back down. "You shouldn't do that. You'll probably pass out. Again." A gruff voice spoke.

I looked to my right. Siting on the couch was Nico, looking tired. "What _happened?_" I managed. My voice came out low and hoarse.

He rubbed his hand on his chin, "You don't remember?" He asked. I tried racking my brain to see what happened. I faintly remembered a few events. Something about Rachel, Annabeth, and… a crash? "A car hit you."

I started panicking. "_What? _A _car? _But, yesterday,"

"Not yesterday, Percy." Nico interrupted. "About three weeks ago. You've been in and out of consciousness for about two weeks, the first week, you were out cold. A mini-coma."

That gave me an even worse headache. I gritted my teeth and sat up. Pain exploded in my left arm. I had broken my arm, it was heavily bandaged and in a cast. My right wrist and shoulder was heavily bandaged, too. I had several cuts and bruises. I had stitches above my eyebrow.

"What the fuck _happened?_" I demanded.

Nico told me everything. From when Annabeth caught me kissing Rachel, to me trying to drown myself, to me going to Annabeth's house, although he wasn't quite sure what I told her, only that I was rejected. Finally, how I stumbled onto the street and a car ran into me. Apparently, when I was hit, I skidded back several feet, which explains the stitches on the back of my head, making me pass out, and then another car swerved to avoid me, causing another to crash into me.

Nico tried getting me to safety, and broken his fingers in the process. The police and doctors finally reached us, and I was out since then.

I tried letting it all sink in, but, honestly, I felt like crying. I messed up everything about my life in just one night. I was also drunk as _fuck _and I didn't remember a damn thing. "Why am I so stupid?" I said angrily, feeling every bit of hatred towards myself. "I ruined my perfect relationship with Annabeth and got stuck in a goddamned hospital."

"You're right." Nico replied, shrugging.

I looked at him and frowned, "I'm sorry, Nico. I really am."

"You should be! I tried stopping you, I really did, don't get me wrong." He said, standing up. He ran his fingers through his hair. "Bro, I thought you _died._ You know how fucking scared I was? Jeeze, man. You're not stupid; you're a fucking love-struck idiot."

I didn't say anything. He was right, of course. "How long were you here?" I asked, carefully picking up a cup of water, I glared at my hand. Sure, it was in pain, but it was shaking annoyingly.

"A few minutes. I was here earlier, left, and then came back because… Annabeth didn't want to come alone. She couldn't come with Thalia; Thalia still wants to hurt you."

My eyes widened, and I dropped the cup. I cursed, and tried to get it, but Nico did it before me. "Annabeth? Where is she? Does she hate me as much as I think she does?"

He thought about it for a moment. "No. She feels sorry for you."

I frowned, that's not what I wanted to hear. I rather her hate me. "Can I see her? Does she want to punch me?"

He shook his head again, "I'll get her." He slipped his hands into his pocket and left the room.

My heart beat loudly in my eyes. My stomach felt like it was being flipped over. I was nervous. My breath caught in my throat as Annabeth walked in a few minutes later. She was dressed like she just came back from work. She bit her lip and studied me. Her hair was loose around her shoulders. I couldn't read her eyes, which is weird, because I always know how she's feeling. Or… actually, I just didn't recognize the emotion in her eyes. Pity? Hatred? Sadness?

"You look beautiful." I said quietly, cursing myself silently from sound so sick.

She laughed, though it sounded choked, like she was crying. I hated myself even more for putting her through so much pain. "You absolutely don't." She commented, studying my bruises and cuts. I managed a smile. "Are you okay?" She asked, more serious now.

"I'm fine. Really." I said, noticing her expression.

Her eyes filled with tears and she smiled, "You don't have to lie." She said, her voice cracking.

Without thinking, I jumped out of the bed and wrapped my arms around her. I ignored the severe pain in my arms and legs, and tried to cherish the moment, which wasn't possible since the heart monitor was beeping like crazy.

I felt woozy. I always dropped down to the floor, but Annabeth quickly put me back on the bed. She sat next to me and I held her hand. "I'm sorry. I really am. I feel like shit. I really don't know what to do with my life if you aren't in it. I need you. I want you. I'm in love with you. You have to know I am truly, incredibly sorry."

She wiped her eyes, trying not cry. "Percy…"

"Annabeth, please don't say it."

"Say what?"

"That you hate me."

She smiled sadly, "As much as I want to, I can't. I love you, Percy."

"Then forgive me. You haven't said you forgive me yet. Annabeth _please. _I know I can't turn back time, but you know if I could, I-"

"Wouldn't be in the hospital?" She said, leaning forward.

"I wouldn't have even gone near Rachel." I finished.

She let go of my hand. I felt cold and abandoned. She leaned back in the chair, looking outside. "Unfortunately, you can't change the past. But, I forgive you, Percy."

She looked back at me. I couldn't hide the joy in my face. "Then marry me." I replied, leaning towards her.

She was shaking. A few tears escaped her eyes; it almost made me yell at myself for being suck a dickhead. Then, she kissed me. It was short, but meaningful. When she pulled away, my lips tingled. "I love you, Percy, I do, but I can't marry you."

"Why not?" I said, growing angry. "I love you, you said you love me!"

"You _cheated _on me Percy! You fucking _cheated_ on me,you asswipe!" She yelled, standing up. "I can't marry someone who cheated on me!"

"I won't do it again! Annabeth, _please._" I pleaded.

"You can't promise that."

"Yes, I can! I'm doing it right now!" I argued.

"You promised you would never cheat after that prick _Luke _cheated on me! _Oh, _look at _that! _You _did! _Now can you see why I can't marry you? You can't guarantee anything! I will not go back with someone who cheated on me, not again, I'm not that pathetic." Her voice grew calmer as she finished.

It was taking all my willpower not to just drop dead. The heart monitor still rang, loud and fast. I angrily pulled out the connection and it went dead. "Percy, don't do that-"

"I don't _care _about the stupid machine. I care about _you._" I said, turned back to her.

She shook her head and stepped away from me. "I care about you, too. Please, don't be angry with me. See you around." She left before I could say anything else.

I laid back down, rubbing my eyes. I felt miserable. A nurse came in, and rushed to the heart monitor and connected it again. "Mr. Jackson, you can't turn this off-"

"_Alright." _I practically yelled.

She shrank back and nodded. She bustled around me, checking everything, and then gave me another shot of Novocain. I rather liked feeling the pain, since I couldn't feel anything else.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ One year later ~<strong>_

__I laughed as Grover finished his story. He was complaining, I just shook my head. "Why you would do that, _I don't know._" I said.

Nico nodded in agreement, taking a sip out of his beer. Grover muttered to himself and took a drink out of his. I glanced down at my watch and cursed. I took and grabbed my jacket. "Sorry, guys, I have to go."

"Calypso?" Nico questioned.

I grinned to myself and nodded. "Five month anniversary." I told them.

"Don't ruin it!" Grover called out as I exited the bar.

"Not planning on it." I called back and put on my leather jacket.

Outside, it was really cold. Snow fell fast; I had to shake it out of my head every few minutes to keep it from giving me a snow hat. _Haha, I'm hilarious. _I smiled to myself and stuffed my hands in my jacket pockets for warmth.

I looked down, not wanting snow getting in my eyes. Suddenly, I crashed into someone. Coffee spilled all over the snow. The girl I bumped into cursed as she got hot coffee on her hands. "Watch where you're going-"

She stopped once she met my eyes. She looked the same, except her hair was much shorter. She was bundled up in a large coat. "Annabeth." I breathed.

She looked nervous, but smiled and hugged me. I awkwardly hugged back and then pulled away. "I haven't seen you in forever!" She exclaimed, but that was a lie. She saw me about two weeks ago. "How are you?"

"Good, good." I replied, and smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." She said and looked around. After a few seconds, she spoke again. "Hey, do you want to get a coffee, since you know, you just knocked it down." She grinned.

I laughed, "Oh, sorry about that." I said. "Actually, I have to go meet someone right now."

"Calypso?" She asked, in a monotone voice.

I nodded, "Yeah… It's our five month anniversary."

"Okay." She said, blankly, "I'm happy for you."

I smiled, and then took out a few bills. "Here, get a new coffee, sorry, again. I have to run." I said, trying to hand her the money.

"No, no, it's alright. Buy Calypso a flower." She responded. I smiled. "Some other time, then?" I recognized the look in her eyes, hope.

"Sure, Annabeth." I said. I gave her another hug. "I have to go, it was nice seeing you, bye, Annabeth. See you around."

She smiled, "Bye, Percy."

I hurried past her. My hand automatically went up to the long scar right above my eyebrow. I know I should've stopped or something, but I didn't. I didn't even look back. I'm sure she didn't either.


End file.
